Empíricamente ilógico
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: "Y es que nada ni nadie es inmune al poder que ejerce el amor." Booth reflexiona sobre su vida y tras la llamada de Pelant, toma una decisión. One-short basado en el capítulo 8x24.


Una suave y fresca brisa invita a las hojas de los frondosos árboles a bailar, desprendiéndose de toda esa seguridad que les confería el formar parte de la copa de ellos. Giran y se mueven como si tuviesen vida propia, rodeando el que durante un año ha sido su hogar, para emprender su camino. Los árboles, sabedores de que ese momento tenía que llegar, las dejan partir hacia la búsqueda de su propia vida. Sonrío y desvío la mirada hacia mi pequeña que, ajena a la belleza que la naturaleza nos ofrece, juega con su madre en la arena. Ríe cuando los granos se le cuelan entre los dedos de sus manos, haciéndole cosquillas. Sé que en algún momento ella elegirá su vida, del mismo modo que su madre y yo lo hicimos, pero ahora solo disfruto de ella sin pensar en el mañana, sintiéndome feliz de la familia que tengo. A su lado, mi prometida me dedica una cálida mirada. Mi prometida, aun no me acostumbro a usar esa palabra.

Reacia a toda celebración que tuviese relación con la iglesia y, por ende, con la religión, no había dejado de sorprenderme desde que decidimos comenzar una relación. El nacimiento de nuestra hija nos unió más allá de lo que hubiese podido llegar a imaginar, fortaleciendo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. De eso modo, no dudó en bautizar a Christine ya que sabía que eso me hacía feliz. Algo similar había hecho escasas horas atrás al proponerme matrimonio.

Brennan es una mujer con tendencia a llevarlo todo al lado racional, no viendo más allá de aquello que puede ser explicado, lo que le hacía que no pudiese creer en alguien que no se puede ver, como Dios. Siempre consideró la religión como un mito, algo inexplicable, por eso no podía evitar sonreír al recordar su proposición, tan diferente como lo es ella.

Y es que nada ni nadie es inmune al poder que ejerce el amor. Desde que nacemos nos enseñan a amar a aquellos que nos rodean, algo que no necesita explicación más allá de lo que nuestro corazón siente. Nos dejamos llevar por él, aprendiendo que necesariamente las cosas no tienen por qué tener sentido y que en muchas ocasiones nuestra vida cobra sentido cuando no intentamos verle la lógica.

Así, caminamos por la vida sin esa racionalidad que ha imperado en ella desde que sus padres desapareciesen. No puedo juzgar que el dolor que le causó siendo una niña hiciese que se encerrase en si misma, jugando a ser esa persona que está por encima de cualquier sentimiento, impidiendo que nada ni nadie pudiese llegar hasta ella. Ahora, hecho la vista atrás y me doy cuenta de lo valiente que fue dejando que entrase en su vida cuando nunca antes le había permitido a nadie llegar tan lejos.

Noto mi móvil vibrar y me levanto mientras sonrío sabiendo lo afortunado que soy de tenerla en mi vida.

Durante los minutos que dura la llamada, no doy crédito a lo que escucho. He visto mucha maldad durante gran parte de mi vida debido a mi profesión pero nunca creí que esta pudiese manifestarse del modo que lo está haciendo. Las amenazas de Pelant siempre han sido crueles, pero la situación en la que me pone hace que mi vida se desestabilice. Quiere que sufra del modo más cruel posible y, conociendo mis puntos débiles, no le resulta difícil hacerlo. No puedo dejar que nadie muera si en mis manos está evitarlo, es algo con lo no puedo vivir. Pero está ella, mi mujer. No puedo ni debo anteponer sus amenazas a nuestra felicidad. He esperado mucho tiempo este momento, ahora tengo todo lo que siempre he soñado y no estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo.

Tras colgar, vuelvo con mi futura mujer y mi hija, con la certeza de que no hay nada que me importa más que mi familia.

Conseguiremos detener a Pelant, no hay nadie capaz de desafiar a Brennan y su equipo por mucho tiempo.

Me siento junto a ellas, rodeando la cintura de mi prometida con uno de mis brazos mientras sonrío al ver a mi hija jugar junto a nosotros.

Sé que habrá momentos mejores y momentos peores y sé que solo junto a ellas los quiero vivir porque, no tiene lógica ni se puede explicar, pero las quiero.


End file.
